Red Balloon and Blue Sky
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Akashi memutuskan untuk hidup dengan Tetsuya di keluarga kecil mereka. Tidak masalah dengan gelar yang ia punya, asal bahagia bersama Tetsuya, Akashi sudah merasa cukup. Namun... kenangan masa lalu terus membayanggi mereka. /Sequel I Love you, Daddy!/ Happy Reading Minna-san


Tetsuya...

Aku tahu kalau aku bukanlah manusia yang pantas mendapatkan bahagia

Aku hanyalah manusia yang mengandalkan ego semata

Namun, bolehkah aku mencoba lagi dari awal.

Aku ingin sekali bahagia, bersama denganmu

.

.

.

.

.

Karena alasan aku hidup hanya ini

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin sekali menjagamu...

Sebagai seorang ayah

.

.

.

.

**~Red Balloon and Blue Sky~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Little Family**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di awal musim semi sangat terasa hangat. Burung - burung berkicau di pohon sakura belakang apartemen membangunkan para pemilik apartemen. Awal musim semi ini terasa hangat sekali.

Kelopak mata miliknya terbuka, menampilkan kedua manik berbeda warna. Sensasi hangat di balik selimut membuat kesadarannya semakin naik. Pagi ini—minggu awal musim semi—adalah hari pertamanya untuk mencoba menjadi terbaik.

Ya, menjadi terbaik untuk keluarga kecilnya...

Pria itu, Akashi Seijuurou, melihat jam weker murahan yang masih berdering di dekat futonnya. Tangannya terulur mematikan jam yang menyebalkan itu.

"Mekar..." Akashi tersenyum melihat pemandangan Sakura di balik jendelanya.

Walau rumahnya tidak begitu mewah, pemandangan Sakura dari jendela adalah salah satu kelebihan rumah kecil ini.

Tapi ada satu kelebihan yang tak akan pernah Akashi temukan di rumah mewah seluruh dunia. Ya—

"Papa~"

—sebuah kehangatan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Akashi mengelus rambut biru langit musim panas Tetsuya. "Mimpi indah?"

Tetsuya mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kalau tidur bersama Papa, Tetsuya selalu mimpi indah!"

Senyuman Akashi kian melebar. Karena masalah penghangat ruangan, Akashi terpaksa harus tidur di kamar Tetsuya. Memang sempit harus berbagi kasur single Tetsuya, namun Akashi tidak permasalahkan itu. Membacakan dongeng dan memeluk Tetsuya saat tidur adalah suatu kasih sayang yang Akashi tunjukan.

Tetsuya menarik Akashi ke dapur mereka. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Akashi berkerja layaknya para ayah sekaligus hari pertama Tetsuya bersekolah di sebuah taman kanak - kanak. Akashi harus mempersiapkan segala - galanya layaknya seorang ibu.

Inilah repotnya menjadi _single-parent. _Mau tak mau Akashi harus bertindak sebagai seorang ayah sekaligus ibu.

"Tag namamu miring, Tetsuya..." tangan Akashi membenarkan tag nama di seragam Tetsuya. "Kalau kau tidak rapi, nanti teman - teman barumu akan menjauhimu."

"Teman - teman akan menjauhi Tetsuya?" Akashi mengangguk dan tetap merapikan seragam Tetsuya.

"Penampilan adalah hal pertama yang dilihat orang. Kalau kita berpenampilan sempurna, orang menilai sempurna."

"Papa―" Tetsuya menunduk. "―apa Tetsuya akan mendapatkan teman?"

"Eh? Tentu saja."

"Tapi Tetsuya... tidak tahu cara berteman. Tetsuya belum pernah tahu rasanya berteman dan aku tidak pernah diterima anak disini..."

Akashi terdiam. Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Hampir semua orang di daerah sekitar ini tahu kalau Tetsuya adalah anak haram dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh banyak orang. Dialah yang selalu disalahkan atas nasib Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi mengelus rambut Tetsuya yang warnanya sama dengan ibu Akashi. "Kita akan mulai dari awal."

"Dari awal?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Jangan jadikan masa lalu kita membuat kita tidak maju. Awal musim semi ini kita harus mekar seperti sakura."

Tetsuya mengangguk senang. "Tetsuya janji Tetsuya akan menjadi mekar seperti bunga sakura."

"Nah, anak pintar harus makan yang bergizi." Akashi mengendong Tetsuya, mengiring anak kecil itu ke meja makan. "Hari ini Papa masak omelet keju. Papa tidak ingin perutmu keroncongan di hari pertamamu sekolah."

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Tetsuya, itulah nama yang ia perkenalkan di depan kelas barunya, Kelas Matahari. Dengan wajah malu - malu, Tetsuya berjalan kearah meja bundar yang menyisakan satu bangku kosong.

"Se-selamat pagi," Tetsuya menatap tiga anak laki - laki yang jauh lebih besar dihadapannya.

Anak berambut merah―tapi sangat berbeda dengan Akashi―berbalik, menatap Tetsuya aneh.

"Kau tidak duduk?"

"Ah, ya!" Buru - buru Tetsuya mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kagami-kun! Jangan galak dengan anak baru!" Anak berkacamata itu menyodok krayon ke Kagami.

"Sakit Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga-kun, Kagami-kun! Jangan bertengkar, nanti gambarnya jadi jelek..."

"Anoo..." Semua anak di meja bundar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Tetsuya. "Namaku Akashi Tetsuya err..."

"Panggil aku Furihata, Akashi-kun!"

"Kagami Taiga,"

"Kiyoshi Hyuuga―aku beda satu tahun dengan kalian semua."

Tetsuya terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "Panggil aku Tetsuya! Aku senang kalau teman - temanku memanggil aku Tetsuya!"

"Baiklah Tetsuya-kun." Furihata mengambil beberapa krayon dan menaruh krayon dihadapan Tetsuya. Tidak lupa buku gambar baru untuk Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, ayo kita gambar keluarga kita!"

"Kalian lelet! Aku sudah jadi!"

Kagami langsung menunjukan kertas gambarnya. Di kertas yang penuh coretan itu, ada goresan krayon yang paling mencolok. Gambar seorang pria berambut hitam dan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang. Mereka terlihat bergandengan dengan anak berambut merah.

"Apakah itu keluargamu?"

Kagami mengangguk bangga. "Tatsuya-nii adalah kakakku, sedang Alex-nii adalah bibiku!" seru Kagami terus terang. "Aku sangat mencintai mereka!"

"Lalu dimana ayah ibumu?" tanya Hyuuga polos.

"Aku tidak tahu... kata Tatsuya-nii, papa dan mama pergi sangat jauh! Aku tidak boleh mengejarnya!" sahut Kagami memandang buku gambarnya. "Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan Papa Mama... Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya Tatsuya-nii!"

"Wah, enak sekali Papa Mama tidak ada dirumah. Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya," komentar Furihata. "Juga tidak perlu dengar omelan Mama!"

"Kau benar." Hyuuga mengangguk. "Setiap hari aku selalu dengar omelan Mama. Tetsuya kau menggambar apa?"

"Aku dan Papa!" Tetsuya tetap mengoreskan krayon merah di kertas gambarnya. "Papa berambut merah dan Tetsuya berambut biru."

"Hoo..." Teman - teman baru Tetsuya penasaran dengan gambarnya akhirnya melihat goresan krayon di buku gambar. "Lalu dimana ibumu?"

Seketika Tetsuya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Matanya terpaku pada gambar keluarganya yang belum selesai. Dari gambar itu sudah kelihatan bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengambar ibunya.

"Aku tidak punya Mama."

Salah.

Tetsuya masih memiliki Mama. Hanya saja, wanita itu meninggalkannya bersama ayahnya pada saat itu.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin sekali menggambar sang ibu bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Namun apa yang telah diperlakukan ibunya terhadap dirinya dan ayahnya membuat Tetsuya enggan mengakui wanita itu.

Toh, wanita itu hanyalah masa lalu.

"Tetsuya senang bersama Papa!"

Ia akan menggoreskan warna - warna indah hidupnya yang baru. Bersama ayahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi menarik nafas dalam - dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Ia melakukannya berulang - ulang sembari merenggangkan ototnya. Lelah menyerang seluruh tubuh Akashi tanpa ampun. Tiga jam mengajar anak - anak susah diatur benar - benar menguras tenaganya.

Pulpen biru Akashi memandang beberapa kertas - kertas jawaban sebal. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai seorang guru―guru Ekonomi dan Bahasa Inggris―dan ia dihadiahkan kelas yang mayoritasnya anak - anak bermasalah.

SMA Teikou memang mengelompokan siswa bermasalah dalam satu kelas. Tentunya agar mereka mudah diatur dan siswa yang masih memiliki status baik tidak terpengaruhi. Namun wali kelas itu terpaksa pensiun karena penyakit jantung menyerangnya, dan Akashi harus menggantikan wali kelas itu.

Tidak masalah berubah menjadi Akashi yang dulu―sadis dalam memerintah. Toh Kepala Sekolah memberinya izin untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka ketika melihat prestasi Akashi semasa di Teikou.

"Himuro Tatsuya."

Akashi memandang kertas jawaban datar. Rasanya Akashi pernah mendengar nama Himuro Tatsuya saat dia masih menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi. Nama anak itu―sepertinya mengingatnya terhadap masa lalunya.

Tapi dimana?

Tangan Akashi langsung mencari buku catatan yang ditinggal wali kelas terdahulu. Biodata murid - murid bermasalah selalu ada disana berserta alasan kenapa murid tersebut maksud kelas khusus.

"Akashi-sensei, kepala sekolah mencarimu."

Tubuh Akashi mengerjap begitu mendengar suara guru Bahasa Jepang. Buru - buru Akashi memasukan catatan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia akan membaca catatan itu sepulang kerja.

Dengan malas, Akashi berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang guru. Denah SMA Teikou sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya beberapa ditambah pernak - pernik kesenian untuk mempercantik sekolah bergengsi ini.

Begitu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Akashi disuguhkan pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali ada beberapa lukisan karya murid terpajang sempurna di ruang ini. Pria paruh baya yang selalu duduk di kursi kuasa itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

Akashi mendengus tidak suka. "Sudah empat tahun aku bukan seorang Akashi. Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan mereka."

Absolut seperti biasa. Kepala sekolah itu tertawa hangat. "Setelah kau memiliki anak, kau banyak berubah ya."

"Ya. Aku ingin berubah jauh lebik baik ketimbang mereka." Akashi menatap tajam kepala sekolah. "Jika mereka menanyakan kondisiku jawab saja, 'dia baik - baik saja tanpa kalian'. Kau bisa?"

Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk. "Walaupun kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga Akashi, bagiku kau tetap sama. Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou yang tumbuh menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Kau satu - satunya yang kuanggap anakku sendiri."

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Akashi acuh.

Kepala sekolah itu tersenyum hangat. Akashi memang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Sekarang Akashi bukanlah seorang pria yang mengandalkan ego semata seperti ayahnya. Ia tumbuh sebagai pria pengamat dan dapat melihat masalah dalam berbagai sisi.

Akashi memang sudah berubah.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Kau tidak punya niatan untuk mencarinya?"

"Tidak, aku dan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak butuh wanita itu. Kami sudah bahagia tanpa wanita itu," ucap Akashi sembari beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku ingin menjemput Tetsuya. Jika Akashi Kenko-sama menanyakan apapun padaku, aku tidak akan mau menjawabnya apalagi bertemu dengannya."

Akashi keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kepala Sekolah sendirian. Sang Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Tuan Muda Akashi itu.

Ah ya, mengabarkan kondisi Akashi ke orang itu...

Ia langsung mengambil smartphone mewah dibalik jas mahalnya. Dengan cekatan, ia menemukan sebuah nomor yang ia akan tuju.

Akashi Reiko, ibunda Akashi Seijuurou.

_"Halo?"_

"Halo, Akashi Reiko-sama," balas Kepala Sekolah formal. "Saya berhasil membuat Seijuurou-sama berkerja di SMA Teikou."

_"Sei-kun?! Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia baik - baik saja?! Apakah dia cukup makan? Apakah dia masih memiliki rumah tetap?"_

"Ia baik - baik saja. Namun saat ini Seijuurou-sama menolak untuk bertemu anda dan Akashi Kenko-sama."

_"Oh... Aku mengerti. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ibu Sei-kun."_

"Seijuurou-sama telah banyak berubah. Kelihatannya, ia tampak lebih 'bahagia' daripada dulu."

_"Ya, selama ini kami selalu sibuk pekerjaan... Tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaan Sei-kun. Padahal Sei-kun yang paling membutuhkan pengertian kita."_

"Omong - omong Reiko-sama sedang berada dimana?"

_"Aku berada di Prancis, urusan bisnis. Aku ingin sekali melihat cucuku... Kami sudah mengakuinya... Apakah kami sudah terlambat?"_

"Saya tidak tahu. Sepertinya Seijuurou-sama benar - benar ingin keluar dari keluarga anda."

_"Kenko-kun tidak mengeluarkan nama Sei-kun dari keluarga kami. Dia ingin Sei-kun kembali, bersama anaknya. Kami merasa bersalah... Aku takut, Sei-kun tidak mau menerima kami lagi sebagai keluarga."_

"..."

_"Tolong usahakan Sei-kun tetap berkerja di Teikou. Aku ingin Sei-kun tetap di wilayah kuasa Akashi, agar kami bisa tetap menjaganya. Ah ya, apa kau tahu nama anak Sei-kun?"_

"Akashi Tetsuya. Sekarang ia sedang bersekolah. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia bersekolah."

_"Akashi Tetsuya... Nama yang bagus. Sei-kun sepertinya telah menjadi ayah yang baik. Kuharap Sei-kun masih mengunakan nama Akashi untuk anaknya. Aku takut, jika Sei-kun mengubah nama marganya."_

"Kuharap demikian."

_"Tolong jaga Tetsuya-kun dan Sei-kun ya... Mereka satu - satunya yang ingin kulindungi. Walaupun aku sudah tidak pantas jadi nenek Tetsuya, tapi aku sangat ingin memeluk cucuku."_

"Aku mengerti."

Kepala sekolah itu memutuskan komunikasi telepon tersebut. Maniknya berwarna hijau tua melirik ke arah langit biru awal musim semi.

Ah, seandainya Akashi mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya benar - benar menyesal. Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan?

Apakah ia akan kembali seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Tatsuya-nii!"

Kagami berlari ke pemuda yang masih memakai seragam SMA Teikou. Pemuda itu berbalik dan merasakan Kagami menyerangnya dan berakhir dengan pelukan.

Pemuda disapa Tatsuya tertawa pelan dan tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut merah Kagami. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini, Taiga?"

"Menyenangkan!" Kagami tersenyum lebar, menunjukan kebahagiaannya. "Aku punya teman baru dan kami menggambar bersama!"

"Teman baru?"

Kagami mengangguk dan berlari menuju anak kecil berambut biru langit musim panas. Dengan agak memaksa, Kagami menarik anak kecil itu kehadapan kakaknya itu.

"Ini Akashi Tetsuya!" seru Kagami lantang. "Tetsuya, ini kakakku."

Anak bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu terlihat malu - malu. Ia agak ketakutan melihat kakak Kagami yang memandangnya agak terkejut. Namun seketika wajah kakak Kagami berubah menjadi hangat.

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Tatsuya-nii," Himuro mengacak rambut Tetsuya. "Kuharap kau bukanlah seorang Akashi yang kukenal."

"Eh?"

Himuro tersenyum dihadapan kedua anak itu. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku membenci seorang Akashi." Matanya melirik Tetsuya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membencimu karena namamu kebetulan sama. Toh, kau tidak begitu mirip dengan Akashi yang kukenal, Akashi-kun"

"Tatsuya-nii panggil aku Tetsuya!" sahut Tetsuya sembari tertawa hangat. "Tatsuya-nii adalah orang pertama yang bisa kupanggi onii-san!"

"Hmm... Bagaimana dengan Tecchan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tidak masalah~"

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, Tecchan." Himuro menggandeng tangan Kagami.

Kagami berbalik, menatap Tetsuya dengan senyuman. "Besok kita ketemu lagi!"

"Iya!"

Tetsuya berjalan kembali ke tempat ia menunggu. Langkah kakinya pelan namun pada akhirnya Tetsuya sampai di ayunan yang disediakan pihak sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Tetsuya akhirnya memainkan ayunan itu.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada anak - anak berkeliaran di TK. Tinggal ia yang masih belum dijemput ayahnya dan terus menetap di TK. Tetsuya takut sendirian. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sendirian lagi.

Sendirian itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tetsuya pernah merasakannya. Ketika ibunya meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya bermaksud untuk kembali ke keluarga Akashi.

Apapun akan Tetsuya lakukan, asalkan ia tidak sendirian.

"Tetsuya!"

Anak berambut biru itu berbalik, melihat pria muda dengan membawa belajaannya melambai―meminta Tetsuya berjalan kearahnya. Seketika wajah murung Tetsuya berubah menjadi senang.

"Papa!"

Akashi tersenyum begitu menerima pelukan kasih sayang anaknya. Tak segan - segan Akashi membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Maaf Papa lama... Papa harus belanja dulu." Akashi mengacak - acak rambut Tetsuya. "Nanti kita akan bikin Vanilla Cake, kau mau?"

"Tetsuya mau!" seru anak itu. "Papa! Hari ini Tetsuya menggambar keluarga kita."

Tetsuya segera membuka tas sekolahnya berwarna merah. Tangannya langsung menggambil kertas yang ia lipat. Tanpa ragu, Tetsuya menunjukan gambar itu ke Akashi.

"Lihat Papa! Tetsuya mengambar Papa!"

"Ini bagus Tetsuya," Akashi tersenyum hangat.

Tangan Akashi bergerak menyentuh kertas yang penuh dengan coretan krayon. Yang paling menonjol adalah dua orang yang bergandengan dengan bahagia. Kedua orang itu adalah mereka.

Mungkin bagi semua orang coretan krayon itu sederhana. Tapi tidak bagi Akashi.

Menurut Akashi, lukisan ini sempurna dan lebih cantik ketimbang lukisan mahakarya para pelukis tenar. Sebab lukisan ini yang melukis adalah anaknya, Tetsuya. Pasti Tetsuya melukis dirinya dan Akashi dengan sungguh.

"Nanti kita pajang di ruang keluarga ya," ucap Akashi mengandeng putranya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Senyuman hangat Tetsuya membuat Akashi tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyuman kemenangan yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Namun senyuman bahagia. Akashi sangat menyukainya.

Diam - diam Akashi berjanji untuk mempertahankan senyuman Tetsuya. Satu - satunya orang yang mau peduli dengannya.

Biarlah Akashi lebih manusiawi. Ia juga ingin bahagia, walaupun ia harus melupakan semua gelar yang ia miliki.

Asalkan bersama dan saling melengkapi, semuanya akan baik - baik saja bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan - lahan masa laluku masuk ke kehidupanku

Aku tahu, bahwa diriku yang lalu pasti akan diintai banyak orang.

Banyak dosa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu

Aku takut...

Jika karma dosa itu menghancurkan keluargaku

Terutama kehilangan Tetsuya untuk selama - lamanya

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 - End**

**=To be Contiued=**

A/N:

Yo! Akhirnya bisa buat sequel I Love you, Daddy. Setelah mati - matian menyempatkan diri akhirnya saya bisa menulis juga XDDD

Kisah ini dimulai 4 bulan setelah kejadian I Love you Daddy. Bagi kalian belum baca, silakan membaca agar kalian mengerti kenapa Tetsuya hanya tinggal bersama Akashi :D

Akashi OOC ya? Aku sengaja karena Akashi itu manusia! Makanya dia harus bertindak seperti manusia, bukan raja iblis yang selalu bawa gunting #dilempar gunting.

Jaa, review kalian menentukan nasib kelanjutan cerita ini. Jika harus delete, bilang saja. Saya akan men-delete cerita ini ^^

Oke jangan lupa review XDDD

Salam hangat,

Aihara

**.**

**Spoiler:**

"Akasicchi! Kumohon pulanglah, kami semua sudah berubah!"

.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Tetsuya-kun. Semuanya hancur ketika seorang anak haram datang ke kehidupan pria itu."

.

"Kalau kita percaya, pasti akan berubah! Kita harus berani mengambil langkah baru. Asal memiliki seorang yang mau menemaninya, pasti pria itu bahagia karena bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama"

.

"Kalau kau ingin diriku yang lama. Maka, aku perintahkan untuk tidak mengejarku lagi. Perintahku absolut."

.

"Pria itu... tetap saja mengandalkan ego-nya."

.

"Sudah lama... aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Seijuurou-kun."

.

Review or Delete XDDD


End file.
